


Childminder Boyfriend

by lorenaag



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Childminder Arashi, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenaag/pseuds/lorenaag
Summary: Nino's sister asked him to care of his nephew Taishi after she had an emergency at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, my very first Arashi fic! This is based on the 2008.07.10 Himitsu no Arashi-chan episode, when Nino and Jun worked as Childminders. I picked up some parts that they actually did or said in the episode, so you'll probably find known moments.  
> English is not my first language, so I want to thank my WONDERFUL beta Pikamiya (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamiya)! Thank you darling! <3 Go read her incredible fic as well! 
> 
> This has been in my head for ages, and I really hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> P.S.: I changed Taishi's mom's name and didn't bother to give his dad one. 
> 
> Have a nice reading! :D

"And don’t forget to feed him lunch by eleven!" Yoko said while walking around the room, gathering a few toys and figure books.

Nino rolled up his eyes. His sister asked him to care of his nephew Taishi after she had an emergency at work. Taishi, aged 1 year and 7 months, was a little shy, and he doesn’t seem to be comfortable around his uncle yet – even though he’s been around ever since the boy was born. 

Nino actually had planned a long-awaited date with his boyfriend, Jun. Jun worked long hours at some sales company, while Nino was pursuing a career as a photographer at an advertising agency. Weekends were the only moments they had to fully enjoy each other’s presence, and still, his sister had to disturb the time he had to discover Jun’s body.

Nino and Jun were classmates back in high school, but lost ways after graduating. After meeting each other again at their five year reunion, they decided to make up for the lost time by going out to drink a few times. One thing led to another, and after a few drunken adventures – some of them Nino still can’t remember - and some flirting disguised as teasing remarks, Jun actually confessed his feelings for Nino, kissing him out of the blue after they watched a movie together in Nino’s apartment. 

They decided to give the relationship a try, and it’s been 3 months since they became official. It’s the first time that Jun’s meeting Taishi. He has known Nino’s older sister since school, but he only recently discovered she had married and had a son at their reunion party. 

"Taishi!" Nino called. "Taishi!" He tried to hold the baby in his arms, but Taishi kept on calling for his mom, running away from Nino’s arms. Jun laughed, the baby was really cute. He had pinchable cheeks. 

They sat on the floor next to the center table in the living room, where the baby was supporting himself, trying to walk. 

"He’s a bit shy because of Jun, I guess." The woman said. "Here, try to hold him". Yoko took Taishi and passed him to Jun. 

The little boy sat on Jun’s lap. The man was clearly uncomfortable. "Oh… Hi there."– Jun said, a bit awkwardly. The baby started to cry and call again for his mom. Nino tried to get his attention, but Taishi didn’t like Jun at all. "You want mama, right? You want mama…" 

The baby started crying real hard. 

"He’s so cute… " Jun was trying really hard to not shove the baby back to his mom’s arms and run away from the house. He looked at his boyfriend, asking silently for help. 

"Look, he’s crying!" Yoko said, but didn’t make any move to pick the baby back up. "I’m just going to give you a few instructions, since my boss is coming to pick me in fifteen minutes." She sat on the floor next to them and Taishi cried even harder. 

"I know! You just don’t like him, right?" Nino said to his nephew. "Wanna come to me?" He said, picking the baby up from Jun’s lap, trying to save his boyfriend from the misery.  
It didn’t work; Taishi just kept on crying and calling for his mom. 

The woman finally picked up Taishi, holding the baby in her arms, and started throwing recommendations at Nino and Jun: 

"Look, he’s really stubborn. When things don’t go the way he wants, he gets mad." Taishi finally calmed down, fully embracing his mother’s arms. 

"Just like his parents." Nino said. His sister gave him a dull look and continued. 

"Taishi likes natto; you could include that in his lunch." 

"Wait, we’re the ones making his lunch? You didn’t leave it prepared?" Nino was surprised. His sister hated other people in her kitchen, especially when it comes to Taishi’s feeding. Nino knows some stories about Yoko and her mother-in-law that aren’t that great, and it involves Yoko’s kitchen.

"I didn’t have the time to prepare anything, but I bought some ingredients at the convenience store that Jun can use to prepare Taishi’s lunch." 

"Me?" Jun asked, looking with wide eyes at the woman. 

"Yes, you. Nino said you’re a good cook, and I’m not letting my bratty brother near my kitchen." She said, passing her fingers through her son’s hair. 

"Oh…" Jun answered, suddenly nervous. He’s going to need to search for some baby food recipes. With natto. 

"Also," the woman continued "he doesn’t drink milk, and I’ve been trying to add some of it to his food… You could do the same." 

Natto and milk. Great. 

"What about us? You could at least pay for our lunch, since you’re not going to pay us for watching Taishi." Nino said to his sister. He looked at his nephew, who was biting his own hand. 

"I’m not going to pay my brother to watch his nephew for just a day." Yoko took Taishi’s hand from inside his mouth "I bought you convenience store lunch boxes, which is more than enough, and it’s inexpensive." 

Nino rolled his eyes once more, and Jun couldn’t help but see some common features amongst the siblings. 

But lunch wasn’t her only request. 

"Also, you know, once a month we have someone to cut his hair, but this time we can’t work our schedules out, so if you can…" 

"You want us to cut his hair?" Nino asked surprised. "What’s happening with you?" 

"We can’t do that." Jun completed. Really, what was the woman thinking? Nino was right, this should be done by professionals! "I’ve never even cut a regular adult’s hair!" He looked at Nino, and the man was just shocked as he was. 

"He’ll cry~!!" – Nino lamented at his sister, there’s no way he’s coming closer to Taishi with scissors. 

"Nino, that’s not the point!" Jun just wanted a quiet Saturday with his boyfriend… He would cook lunch for him – hamburger, his favorite –, and they would spend the whole day on the couch, casually playing some games, watching a movie, and maybe even having hot moments under the covers. 

But no, he’s going to give a one year old baby a haircut. 

"At this age, usually, the parents cut their kid’s hair, at home. You can do it." Yoko said, calmly, ignoring Nino and Jun’s pleads.

"Then why are you asking us…?" – Nino didn’t like the idea at all. 

Yoko put Taishi back to the floor, and the baby started crying almost immediately. She looked at her watch; her boss should come pick her any moment now.

"Okay, now his schedule. Here, I wrote it down." She took a paper from her pocket, and gave it to the couple, picking Taishi up again in her arms. In the paper, she wrote Taishi’s activities, setting the time for him to play, to have lunch, take a nap, have the haircut Nino and Jun were still dreading, take a bath, dinner and, by 7pm, they should put Taishi in bed. Yoko was planning to be back before then, but it was on the schedule just in case. 

It was everything divided and planned, and by seeing this, Jun calmed down a tiny bit. He liked when things were under control, even if it was not his preparation. If they followed Yoko’s schedule for Taishi, they should be okay. 

Still, Jun was worried about how they could gain Taishi’s friendship, since the baby was still shy and wasn’t exactly willing to stay away from his mother. Also, he needed to cook a natto with milk recipe, and hope the baby likes it, and there’s no need to mention the haircut. Nino’s sister was too scary to accept things going wrong. 

He’s going to sleep in Nino’s apartment tonight, there’s no way they would stay without sex after today. 

\--

The doorbell rang. It was Yoko’s boss. 

"Okay, Taishi, let’s go." Nino said, and his sister passed the baby to his arms. Taishi started crying and screaming stronger than before; it seemed like he felt his mom leaving. "Hey, don’t cry… there we go!" – Nino tried to calm the baby down by talking to him in a cheerful voice, but it didn’t work; the toddler still cried his lungs out. 

Nino hugged his nephew, moving the baby up and down, and put his face in the baby’s cheeks. Taishi only kept calling for his mom, ignoring completely his uncle’s attempts to get his attention. 

The woman grabbed her purse, and some plastic files with some documents inside, checked for her wallet and phone inside her purse, and went to the front door. "Here, the keys." she grabbed the house keys from inside a bowl in the shoe cabinet at the entrance. "Don’t lose it, my husband lost his, and this is the only copy we have." She sat next to the cabinet and put on some white flats. Her day was going to be long. 

Taishi was still crying, but now he was in Jun’s arms. Nino gave the baby a pacifier and a piece of fabric he found on the center table. 

"Good luck, boys! I’m leaving for work!" Yoko said, saying good bye to her son by grabbing his little hand. 

"Have a nice day at work!" Nino said, waving. 

"Have fun!" Jun said, trying hard to keep the baby still. The pacifier did its job, and Taishi calmed down. His mother left for work, running a bit to not let her boss wait even more. 

"She’s gone." – Nino said to his nephew, who was still with a crying face. 

Taishi started crying again after Nino’s words, and put his face on Jun’s chest, holding the fabric with his cute hands. 

"There, there." – Jun tried to calm down the toddler, who seemed to accept his uncle’s boyfriend’s hug. 

"It’s okay, Taishi. It’s okay." Nino said putting two of his fingers in Taishi’s cheeks. Their day was only starting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama’s not returning, Taishi!" Nino said to his nephew, who was still in Jun’s arms. "She went out to have some fun." He started walking to his sister’s living room, paying attention to the new decorations. He found some paintings that weren’t there the last time he was in her house. This was his brother-in-law’s doing, he was sure of that. 

"Here we go…" Jun sat with Taishi in the couch; the baby had fully stopped crying. The man grabbed the first picture book he saw on the floor, and gave it to Taishi. The toddler paid full attention to the book, and Jun didn’t even have to read it for him. 

"This is looking pretty good, isn’t it?" Nino said with his arms at his waist, watching his Jun playing with Taishi. The book in Taishi’s hands started to make some animal noises. "He’s not really crying or anything. Of course, I haven’t actually touched him once yet… Maybe he likes you more than me." Nino sat once again by the center table.

"That’s not true; he’s just probably getting used to me now." The book moo’d. The little boy looked at his uncle, grabbed the book and moved to give it to him. "See, he wants you now." 

Jun picked the boy up from his lap, and the boy walked slowly to the table. Nino started to play with him, pressing the entire animal sound buttons once again. Feeling tired, Jun laid down on the couch, and just observed his Nino playing with Taishi. 

"For some reason, I think I want a kid now." He blurted, not really thinking about what he was saying. 

"Then…" Nino replied. "Wanna take him home, then?" Nino joked, playing with his nephew’s hair. 

Jun laughed, it was typical of Nino, turning a possible awkward situation to a playful one. 

"He’s your nephew, we’re going to see his growth anyway." 

Nino grinned. 

"Yeah, we sure will…" Nino got up and picked Taishi from the floor. He put the baby next to Jun on the couch, and grabbed the book again. Looks like it was Taishi’s favorite, and they can’t make the boy cry again. 

Jun got down from the couch and sat on the floor, and Nino laid down on the couch on his stomach. The young men kept on watching the toddler playing, sometimes taking his pacifier out to clean up some drool the baby produced. Taishi isn’t crying at all, and Nino thought that maybe he was finally going to prove to his sister that he’s able to take care of a child. 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring at Taishi intensely. Jun seemed to really like kids, and this discovery made some of the butterflies in Nino’s stomach fly. He was absolutely sure of his feelings for the younger man, but their relationship was still new, and they hadn’t actually talked about the future. They didn’t need to do that now. 

Jun showed some pictures in the book to Taishi, pointing at the animals displayed. The toddler let out some baby sounds that make both of them smile. All of sudden, Taishi decided that he didn’t want to sit on the couch anymore, and just tried to jump off it. Jun grabbed him instantly, and Nino got up from the couch to follow where Taishi wanted to go. 

He stopped by a chair across the couch, and Nino sat with him on it. 

"Don’t you want to come back?" Nino talked with Taishi, pointing to the couch where Jun was still seated by. "Don’t you want to play with Jun anymore?" 

"Come here, Taishi!" Jun called for the boy that simply ignored him and did a little dance. 

They both laughed. 

\-- 

When Jun left for a toilet break, Nino kept on playing with Taishi on the couch. Just when he thought everything was fine, the boy remembered his mom wasn’t there. The crying and calls for “mama~!” started once again.

"He’s suddenly saying “mama!” again." Nino said to no one, as Jun was still on the toilet. "Mama is not here, Taishi." Nino talked to him like he talked with an adult, not using baby-talk at all. 

The baby kept on crying, and started walking to the main door. Nino sighed and followed him, picking him up from the floor. Taishi started moving in his arms, having decided to open the door to his mama. "Mama’s not here, Taishi…" Taishi screamed and cried. Nino struggled to keep the boy calm and in his arms, but Taishi was determined. He wanted his mama. 

"You know, I once saw this program where some guys took care of kids." – Jun was back, standing by the entrance hall. Nino looked up from the floor, where he was trying to calm down Taishi by all means. "They used some strategies to stop a little girl from crying. Maybe we can try some of them." 

They took Taishi, and brought him back to the living room. Jun searched in his phone some “how to calm babies down” techniques he saw on the TV. Who knows, maybe one of them could work with Nino’s nephew. 

"Here, found it!" He showed Nino a “Childminder” website. They had a list with some different ways to stop a baby’s crying, and they decided to try a few of them. "The first of the strategies is to put sunglasses on the baby." Nino looked unbelieving at Jun, but the younger man just gave shoulders. "It’s not going to hurt if we try…" 

Taishi walked to Jun, crying a lot. "What happened?" The man asked gently, and the crying baby just pointed to the front door. "Don’t cry, Taishi…"  

Nino went to his sister’s closet, and picked the first pair of sunglasses he found. Jun was still talking to Taishi, trying to calm him. "Now." He said, laying the baby down on the carpet. Nino put the sunglasses on him. 

He just threw the sunglasses off his face. And he kept on crying. He tried again, just to have the same result.

"Let’s give up on that one." Nino put the sunglasses away. He didn’t want to lose his patience; Jun was trying very hard to help. "Next one?" 

Jun just stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a plastic bag on his hand. 

"What, we suffocate him?" 

"Of course not, Nino. Look." He put the bag next to Taishi’s ear, rustling it in his hands. "It says on the website that this noise calms them down." 

Nino picked Taishi up from the carpet, and Jun kept on trying. Taishi got impatient and took the plastic bag from Jun’s hand, throwing the annoying object on the floor. Nino smiled, Taishi really was his nephew. 

Jun seemed to also have lost his patience."Let’s just stop trying this stuff", he said, throwing the plastic bag even farther. 

They tried several other strategies after this, but each one of them failed. Nino even tried to play with Taishi, patting his hand in front of Taishi’s mouth while he was crying, but even then the baby pushed his hand away. 

The time went by, and before they knew it, it’s time for lunch. 

"I’m gonna make lunch!". Jun pecked Nino’s lips, and got up from the carpet they have been laying down on with Taishi. "I’ve found something I can prepare for him." Nino stayed back, still trying to make Taishi collaborate. 

Jun’s been searching for easy recipes on his phone for the past 15 minutes until he finally found one. He found most of the ingredients described in the website in Nino’s sister’s fridge, and started to cook. Jun made some dumpling with natto, and put them in a milk broth. He decided to disguise the milk’s flavor by mixing miso in the soup, so Taishi would eat without problems - or so he hoped. He also added spinach, tofu and sesame oil to the mixture, and honestly, it tasted delicious. 

\--

Meanwhile, Taishi was just as upset as always. 

"Taishi, don’t cry! Don’t cry!" Nino tried desperately to console him, but Taishi didn’t even pay attention to him… Once again he picked up the plastic bag Jun brought, trying one last time the so-called technique, but it was in vain. 

He could already smell something from the kitchen, and he realized he was missing the view of his hot boyfriend cooking. Oh, boy. 

15 minutes later, Jun was back. 

"Nino, his lunch is ready, we can already...". Jun stopped talking as soon he got into the living room. Both uncle and nephew were in the couch, Nino half sitting, half lying down, with Taishi in his lap, fully into sleep mode. 

"He’s sleepy now." Nino said, his voice sounding exhausted. "He’s probably worn out from crying." 

Jun sat next to them, gazing at the baby. 

He sighed: "Bad timing…" Nino looked at him, and gave him a small, tired smile. 

Well, there’s nothing they could do, Taishi was asleep. They waited another full three minutes, and Nino moved to put the sleeping baby somewhere else. He stood up slowly, taking care to not wake him up, and quietly carried Taishi to the small futon they prepared previously behind the couch. 

Nino put Taishi down to sleep more comfortably, and Jun covered him with a baby blanket. When the toddler was fully deep into a comfortable sleep, Nino said to his boyfriend: 

"So…" he sounded very tired. "Let’s go home…?" 

"And face your sister’s wrath?" Jun answered in a low voice. 

"I’ve been facing it for almost 24 years…" Nino replied, taking off an eyelash from Taishi’s cheek. 

"Man… kids are hard work!" Jun said, sitting by the wall. 

"What, already giving up on the idea of having one of your own?" 

"Not even a bit." Nino didn’t look at Jun when he said it, but Jun could see a small smile in his boyfriend’s face. 

"Would you mind making our lunch as well? I’m hungry." Nino said, finally looking away from Taishi. "She keeps the chopsticks in the drawer; let’s use hers, not the ones she brought from the store." 

Jun smiled, and got up. He got down, kissed Nino’s cheek and said in his ear:

"I’ll be right back. Time to feed  _ my _ baby." – Nino blushed. Jun smiled again and went to the kitchen. How could he feel embarrassed by such a corny and cliché statement? He must be really in love with Jun, his past-self would probably snort at such a lame phrase. 

Jun came back five minutes later, with two lunch boxes in his hand. He gave one to Nino, together with a pair of yellow plastic chopsticks. He sat by Nino’s side, with a lunch box as well, and his chopsticks were purple. 

"Your sister buys some really funky chopsticks." They both laughed quietly, and ate in silence, watching Taishi’s calm sleep. Nino took Jun’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

After they finished, Nino said to Jun that he could take a nap, and he would wake him up when it’s time to feed Taishi. Jun smiled, and they shared a couple of chaste kisses before Nino laid down by Taishi’s side and Jun by his feet. The taller man fell asleep almost immediately. 

\-- 

The clock was almost marking 2pm when Jun woke up. He stretched out his arms, and moved next to them. 

"Oh, good morning! I was about to call you, I think it’s time to feed Taishi, or he will wake up crying again." Nino sat up by Taishi’s head, and Jun took the position he was in previously, laying down next to Taishi. 

"Taishi?" Nino moved the baby carefully, trying to wake him without startling him. "Taishi!" He tried again, and his nephew finally opened his eyes. 

"This kid is bad at waking up!" Jun said, laughing a little. 

"Yeah, just like someone I know." Nino replied, giving Jun a pointed, but amused look. "Taishi!" he called again, and Taishi was fully awake. 

"I’m going to reheat his lunch." Jun said, going once again to the kitchen. 

"Let’s eat lunch." Nino said to his nephew, who promptly agreed.

By the time Jun was back with Taishi’s soup, Nino was already sitting the toddler by the center table. They decided it was best for him to eat there, since he already had a little baby chair to play in. Nino sat Taishi with Jun’s help, and the latter was suddenly anxious again. 

Jun took the bowl with the soup, took off Taishi’s pacifier, and the baby was already grabbing the spoon. He definitely was hungry. 

Taishi ate the soup happily, and Jun couldn’t help but pinch his cheeks. He seemed to really like the food. 

"Taishi, this is milk. This is the milk you hate so much." 

"See, you can eat it!" Nino caressed his nephew’s hair, sounding proud. 

"You can eat it, huh?" 

"You can eat it, huh? Good boy!" Nino looked like a proud father. Jun couldn’t help but smile. 

Taishi ate almost all of his food, and his face overflowed with smiles they hadn’t seen yet. Jun pinched his cheeks again. 

When Jun thought he was finished, he put the spoon and the bowl back on the table. Taishi grabbed the spoon, and when they thought he would put it back in his mouth, Taishi made a movement to Nino’s side, intending to feed him. 

Nino went with it, and some of the soup fell in his jeans. He made a funny face, making his nephew smile. 

"Aah, now we can’t go out after this…" Nino said, trying to clean the soup spot on his pants. 

"Oh, you were planning to go out after this?" Jun cleaned Taishi’s mouth, and passed the dirty napkin to Nino, who accepted, even knowing it was futile. 

"Well, I was thinking we could eat pizza somewhere…" 

"We can buy it on the way back to your apartment and eat there." Taishi started playing with the spoon again, but they ignored the toddler for now. 

"Hm, yeah, your plan is better." Nino kept on rubbing the napkin on his knee, without even looking at it. His eyes were locked on Jun’s. "Besides, I still want to save our weekend." 

They exchanged smiles. Taishi broke the lovebirds’ moment by making the bowl tumble down in the table, spreading the rest of soup everywhere. 

"But before we go back to our weekend, let’s give this little man a haircut." 

\-- 

Just by hearing the phrase “All right, Taishi… Let’s cut your hair.” from Jun, Taishi already started crying. Both of them managed to become friends with the baby after feeding him – a full belly means a good mood, but now, the baby was back in crying and screaming mode. 

It was crazy. Taishi really hated this. The sound of the scissors clipping so close to his ear scared him, making him cry louder than before. While Jun was trying his best to keep the baby calm, Nino was carefully cutting his hair. 

"It’s okay Taishi, it’s okay! We’re here! It’s not scary! There’s nothing to be scared of!" Jun asked, putting his forehead together with Taishi’s. "Wait, are you going to give him a faux hawk?"

"Yes. Yoko didn’t mention which hairstyle she wanted, so I’m giving this boy the best." The smaller man was fully concentrated on his task.

Jun laughed, still trying to get Taishi’s attention. He tried to use various items, some of Taishi’s favorite toys, to distract him and stop his crying. Finally, Taishi stopped crying and Nino could finish his job. 

"We’re done!" Nino fixed some of Taishi’s hair, sounding very proud of his work. "I didn’t cut off his ear, that’s so great." 

"What do you think, Taishi?" 

The boy laughed, and they knew he was okay now. His eyes were still full of tears, but the smile was back to his face. 

"Okay Taishi, time for a bath!" 

"Who wants to take a bath?" Taishi rose up his hand at Jun’s question, and they moved to the bathroom to give the boy a shower, change his diaper and put him in some clean clothes. 

"All right, bath time~!" Nino felt like the day was passing quickly, and he realized he was actually having fun. 

The bath and new clothes time went by without problems. Taishi was in a really good mood, and both the young men felt like they were doing a great job. 

The three of them decided to watch some TV while waiting for Taishi’s mom to arrive. She had sent a message to Nino’s cellphone during Taishi’s shower, saying that she would arrive one hour prior than planned. It wouldn’t be necessary for them to give the boy dinner and put him into bed, his mother would be at home to do it. 

Then, at last, the doorbell rang. Taishi was on the couch with them, and when Nino went to door to open it, revealing Taishi’s parents, the baby shared the biggest smile of the day. He was excited in Jun’s arms, smiling and pointing to mama and papa. 

"Come here, then!" Taishi's father said, picking up the boy from Jun’s arms. "That’s great, uncle-Nino and uncle-Jun played a lot with you, huh?" The man extended his hand to greet Jun; Nino stood a couple of steps behind his boyfriend. "You must be Jun, Kazunari’s boyfriend? Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you!" Jun grabbed the man’s hand, and bowed. Nino moved to speak with his sister.

"We played with him, he cried, we put him to sleep, we fed him, Jun managed to make him ingest milk, you can ask him the recipe later, we cut his hair, gave him a shower, put on a new diaper, and now we’re going to eat some pizza and have some couple moments your little monster took from us." He grabbed Jun’s hand and started moving to the door. 

"No, wait." His sister stopped him. "Thank you so much for doing this, boys, really. I couldn’t believe they called me on a Saturday, especially knowing how my husband works on Saturdays as well… But, I’m glad everything worked out fine." 

"Say ‘thank you’, Taishi." Her husband told their son, who gave them a little bow. The four adults laughed. 

"Wait, you tried to give him a faux hawk?" Yoko asked, examining her son closely

"What do you mean “tried”? My nephew will be the most stylish guy in daycare." Nino was serious; he didn’t cut Taishi’s hair in a half assed way. "He’s going to break every girl or boy’s heart in the future, you’ll see." 

Jun and Yoko’s husband laughed. The woman rolled her eyes. 

"Thank you again, boys; now go, I don’t want to ruin your date night." Nino’s sister sounded very thankful. "And thank you Jun! I never thought Kazu would bring his boyfriend to do something like this! I hope it didn’t scare you." Taishi started playing with his father’s glasses. 

"No problem at all, Taishi’s a really cute baby." Jun smiled. 

"Okay, let’s go. We have a pizza and games waiting for us." Nino took his and Jun’s shoes from the cabinet, and both of them sat on the floor to put them on. 

"Yeah, right, games. We know that." 

"Ugh, gross, my sister is thinking about my sex life." 

"At least I didn’t catch you this time." 

"Of course not! I wouldn’t do what we usually do in front of a baby." 

"Ok, now I’m thinking about your sex life." 

"Oh please, can you just stop?" Jun and Yoko’s husband said at the same time. The latter put a hand over Taishi’s ears. 

"Ok, let’s go. Bye Taishi!" Nino and Jun waved at the boy. "See you at dad’s birthday next week?" 

"Yes, see you. Bye!" The three occupants of the house waved goodbye, and closed the door as the couple walked down the street. Jun immediately took Nino’s hand in his, and interlaced their fingers as they headed to the nearest station. 

"So, how you feel after spending a whole day with a child?" Jun asked with a teasing tone.  He knows Nino is not very good with kids. 

"I feel like I can’t wait to this kid to grow up so I can tell him to do exactly the opposite of what his mom says." 

Jun laughed out loud. 

He can’t wait either. 

 

Fin. 


End file.
